


A Leap of White

by PirateOkami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, It's not everyday that your dead little sister shows up on your submarine, Lami thinks everyone is ok, Law is traumatized, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oh and Shachi is a great brother to Law and Lami, Oops, Siblings, Time Travel, Warning that this rarely updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateOkami/pseuds/PirateOkami
Summary: Something inside her awakened. Her stomach twisted into a knot and she shut her eyes tightly. Lami curled up and shielded her ears like that would help block out the pounding headache. Nothing felt real. A cloud of numbness consumed her. Her energy drained past its limits and her emotions went void. Nothingness.Then it began to clear.
Relationships: Shachi & Trafalgar D. Water Lammy, Shachi & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Lammy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	1. Leap

16 years ago, Flevance

Cramped.. Dark.. Smokey?

Lami swallowed back a cough and focused on her breathing. There was some light projected through the slits on the closet door that had allowed her to see clothes hanging up, pants folded on the board, her toy bunny, and a small safe. She clung tighter to her blanket, nerves racing.

 _He said he would be right back. But the bangs, the yelling.. Law, where are you?_ She shook her head. _No, stop worrying! He’ll come back.. He has to.. I need a distraction._

Lami glanced at the safe. It was a grey cube only a little larger than her hand. A combination lock hid its contents. She clutched it and shook it. No _chink_ of coins, but instead a _plump_ from something larger and softer. She gave a tug on the door, but it didn’t budge.

 _Alright.. What would Mom and Dad make the code? A birthday?_ She tried everyone’s birthdays, months, and years, but nothing clicked. _Not that.._ She tried the address. Nothing happened. _Maybe their lucky numbers? Or.._

She set down the safe and carefully opened the closet door to reveal a smoke-filled room. It was even hotter out there, but she didn’t care and stepped out, stumbled over to the bedside table, and grabbed the stethoscope atop it. She hurried back to the closet before falling into a coughing fit, tears in the corners of her eyes.

_I need to- No, no, Law will come here, Law will keep me safe.. He said to wait, so I’ll wait, so- The safe. Remember what he told me when he broke into my safe and stole my candy stash.. I should be able to hear when it’s in the right positions.._

The next two minutes were spent in trial and error before the door popped open. Lami grinned despite the struggle to breathe. Then she pulled out a light blue fruit with bumpy skin. It almost looked like a crescent moon.. Or a very moldy banana. Her smile faded and her stomach grumbled.

 _It couldn’t be that bad, right?_ She began to peel the soft skin, revealing a yellow and orange swirled center, like the sun. _Just one bite.. And if it’s bad, then I’ll spit it out!_

She took a bite. The taste was appalling, but hunger took over and she swallowed without thinking. Her attempts to throw it up failed, so she tried to wipe her tongue on the blanket instead. It hardly helped. _Milk.. Water.. Any drink.. It’s gross! Please, hurry Law!_

Minutes felt like hours passing. Soft cackling could be heard outside the closet door. The dim light had turned orange, and sweat ran down her face from the intense heat. The coughing insisted mercilessly and her lungs screamed for fresh air. She stayed put, thinking _Law will be here. I can’t go, or he’ll think something happened. Even if it hurts, he’ll come.. Please come._

Panic gradually rose in her heart. _Nothing happened to him. He’s strong, stronger than anyone else, and smarter, too! He’s fine, he has to be.. He’s taking his time to be safe! I know there was never a festival out there.. I know you were lying, but I smiled so you wouldn’t worry. Don’t make me worry now, Law.._

Nausea kicked in. The ache from the white lead increased. Tears streamed down her face. _No.. Now! Come, please, please, let me see you. I want to see you.. Be okay, come and get me. Let’s go to another festival once we’re healthy.. We’ll bring Dad this time, too! Law, come back.._

_I want to see Law!!_

Something inside her awakened. Her stomach twisted into a knot and she shut her eyes tightly. Lami curled up and shielded her ears like that would help block out the pounding headache. Nothing felt real. A cloud of numbness consumed her. Her energy drained past its limits and her emotions went void. Nothingness.

  
  


Then it began to clear. It was so bright.. Too bright to open her eyes. She heard faint noises past her hands, like murmurs in the cool breeze. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air. There were smooth stones beneath her feet now, not the dusty wood from that closet. Comfort and fatigue took over, leaving her lightheaded. She thought, _Maybe I'll finally get a nice rest if I just lay down and cover my eyes.._

"Miss! Little miss! Are you alright? You're so pale.." A friendly voice. He had a strange accent, like he wasn’t from Fleavance.

She forced her eyes to open against the burning light, blinking herself into full consciousness, and looked up at him. Short, black, messy hair and a black top hat rested upon his head. A black, crisp tuxedo adorned his body tightly. Big, black pupils gazed down at her in worry. Black.. Everything about this man seemed black, and yet so kind.

Her vision faded in and out of blackness as well. She struggled to remain balanced.

“Where.. am I? Who are you?” she asked, her words slurred. _He doesn’t seem mean.. Can I trust him? Where’s Law?_

“My name is Finn. Finn Galiore. You are currently in the town of Scarso. Now, may I ask, where do you come from, miss? Do you need a hospital? You look ill..” He was crouched beside her, contemplating how risky it would be to carry this sick child without knowing the diagnosis.

“I need.. Hospital.. Hospital, please!” The pain was returning. Her lungs stung, and her body was heating up again with fever. Her eyelids were brimmed with tears as she struggled to hold them back.

“Ah, let us hurry then!” He scooped her up into his arms without a second thought and made a dash towards the hospital, only a few blocks away. Finn no longer cared about his own risk of catching the illness. He wanted nothing more than to save this unfamiliar, sick child in that moment.

On the way, Lami spotted what seemed to be a polar bear walking on its hind legs and wearing clothes, basket in hand. She passed it off as a hallucination and shut her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally deleted this note, oops.  
> The devil fruit Lami ate was originally Toki's! A shipment passed by Wano when she died, and one of the fruit trees grew her fruit. When Lami's parents found it, they locked it up in case they needed to sell it.


	2. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A CONTINUATION! Never thought I'd see the day! Thank you so much for the comments on the last one! (I didn't expect any attention at all so it made me extra happy ^_^) Stay safe out there and enjoy reading! (Criticism welcome!)

“GET THAT LITTLE MONSTER OUT OF HERE! IT SHOULD BE DEAD!”

Startled to consciousness, Lami opens her eyes just in time to see something flung at her face but caught by Finn, who is cradling her close. The blur on the far side of the room picks up another larger object.

“She’s just a little girl, not a monster. You’re the monster if you claim to be a doctor and refuse to..”

The shouting fades in and out. Only every few words could be interpreted. “White lead..” “Sixteen years ago..” “Everyone died..” “Zombie..” “Contagious..” Contagious? The disease is genetic though.. That’s what Mom and Dad said.. More yelling interrupts her thoughts.

“You must be infected too since you’ve been holding it..! I’m calling the Navy!!” The blur tosses the large object -- a table -- at the duo before fleeing. Finn spins around and takes the blow to the back before recovering and bolting towards the exit, holding Lami to his chest. He spares a glance at the girl.

“Ah, you’re awake. My dearest apologies, little one. I won't let them hurt you, so hang in there, understand?” Finn’s voice is calm as he offers a warm smile. Lami manages a nod, unsure if she’s dreaming or not. Dizzy.. Finn runs until he’s grabbed from behind by a man in a green hat and shades.

“Did I hear that the Navy is getting called? Tell me, quick!” Finn nods and the man curses. “Damnit, I’ve gotta warn the others--” He notices Lami “--Oh hey, she doesn’t look so good. What’s wrong?” The man feels Lami’s forehead and his hand recoils from the heat. Finn takes a step back.

“Don’t touch her. Who are you?”

“A big, scary pirate who just so happens to also be a doctor! Now lemme see her, since you already seem to be in trouble. I know some stuff.” He approaches, Finn backs away. “Okay, so my captain knows more stuff than me.. Trust me or not, you need to get out of here, and I can help with that!” A big grin. Lami stares at his sharp teeth, wondering if they’re real. “The name’s Shachi, by the way. Now follow me if you want to live!”

Shachi dashes towards the docks with a Den-Den Mushi in hand, warning the crew about the marines, and Finn pursues, cursing himself for caring so much about this random girl that he’s willingly following a pirate. Lami hears him begin to speak to said pirate, but blacks out before anything is interpreted.

Shachi lets Finn into the sub and leads him into an examination room. “Lay her down on the bed, I’ll go grab Capt’n! Put a towel over her head and give her water too.” He leaves as quickly as he came, not bothering to watch them.

Runs through the sub in search of Law in a panicked haze, checking all rooms and asking different people if they’ve seen Law. He finds Penguin playing cards with Iruka and Uni. No way it could be true!

“Penguin! Where the hell’s Law!? It’s urgent! Sick child!” No one else could have it. It’s impossible.

“You’ve checked the gym, library? Where’d you get a kid anyway?- Slow down man!” Penguin dodges as Shachi sprints to the gym and throws open the doors upon arrival. Capt’n told us that he was the only survivor, right?

“49.. 50.. Eh?” Kojo looks up from his workout. Bepo peeks over as well, sitting atop him for extra weight. Shachi is already gone. She’s so young too! Does that mean more survived and had a kid?

He crashes into Ikaku as she was carrying her laundry down the hall. “Ow, what the hell- Shachi?” He forgets to apologize and approaches the library, leaving her to pick up her clothes without help. No way.. Law surely would’ve known..

Vibrations and various squeaks occur as the sub sinks into the water. Shachi pauses in front of the library and tries to catch his breath, listening to the noises to clear his thoughts. Then he knocks and lets himself in. “Captain?”

Law is there, sitting on a sofa chair with his feet propped up on a small table, book and coffee in hand. He gives Shachi a sideways glance, clearly not interested in crew shenanigans right now. “Is someone dying?” The nonchalance in his voice almost makes Shachi wince.

“Y..yeah, actually.”

Raised eyebrow. Law sets his book down and takes another sip. “And you need me specifically.. Why? You’re talented. The others too.”

“It’s- Oh come on, there’s no time!!” Shachi grabs Law by the wrist. In a second, they’re both out of the library, the coffee now spilled on the chair. Law just follows, now alarmed by his crewmate’s sudden brashness. They reach the room, and...

Lami’s eyes flutter open and are met with the same sunglasses and red hair as before, gently smiling. Smell of antiseptic fills her nose. She notices the change in environment, jerks up, and tears the blanket off of her, ready to run. Seems her clothes have changed too. Nobody else is in the room.

“Hey hey, no need to panic kiddo! How are you feeling? Any different?” Shachi sits on the edge of the bed, blocking her way and watching over her. His questions make her realize something, and she looks down at her hands, still covered in white spots. The pain is gone.

“I..feel ok, I think.”

Shachi grins again and pats her head. “That’s great! Uh, the spots will fade over time, but don't waste a thought over them, alright? You’re cured now!” Cured.

“..How?” She looks up at him, her eyes big. Shachi’s foot is tapping against the floor.

“My captain has special powers- Like magic! He opens up the palm of his hand--” Shachi imitates what he describes “--and says ‘Room!’ A giant bubble appears, and he can do whatever he wants inside it! La-- Capt’n took the sickness right outta you! No more problem!” Lami’s eyes can barely keep up with how animated he is. She blinks, questioning reality. Magic.

“Uhh.. You still there, kid?” Shachi waves his hands in front of her face until she pushes them away.

“Magic..is real? But Law always said it wasn’t!” It hits her. Law. She doesn’t notice Shachi’s flinch, instead hopping off the bed instantly. Shachi gets up and blocks her path.

“Where are you headed?”

“I’ve gotta find Law! He told me to wait there, but I didn’t listen.. He must be worried.. So let me go!”

Shachi scoops her up, and she pushes his face away, kicking, too. “Wait up! You can’t go searching without food! You’ve not eaten anything!”

“I had some fruit! So I can go!” Now pinching his cheek, scowling.

“No way I believe that!”

Then her stomach rumbles. She flushes. Shachi smiles. The struggles ensue.

“That’s nothing, just a noise!! No, it was YOUR stomach!”

“Yeah, suure it was! Let’s go to the galley and then I’ll tell you where he is, ok?”

The struggling halts. “You know?” she inquires, and her eyes brighten, smiling. “Okay then!!”

With that, Shachi sighs with relief and carries her through the hallways of the sub. It’s fairly hot, so he sets Lami down and holds her hand instead. She uses the opportunity to explore every dented pipe and loose screw in the walls, also trying to peek through opened doors. Nearly jumps when they pass a polar bear chilling out in front of a fan, which gets a chuckle out of Shachi.

Then the galley comes into view, smelling of grilled fish. Sounds of chatter inside. She holds Shachi’s hand tightly. They step inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I named everyone on Law's crew so I can use whoever without confusion! Feel free to use!  
> Link: https://twitter.com/PirateOkami/status/1270272120380153856?s=20  
> (I don't recommend following me there unless you like retweet spam-)


End file.
